Best Friends or Soulmates
by zammieloverforever
Summary: Cammie has had a crush on zach sense the beginning of high school but he doesnt know it. Zach feels the same way but they wont admit it to each other will they get togther or just be friends? BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS NO SPIES


**Best Friends or soul mates**

**OK I thought of this in a dream and had to write it down quickly before I forgot it hope you like it. this is all normal no spies. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls ally carter those I just own the plot and nick.**

**Cammie's POV:**

Hi my name is Cammie well at least that's what my friends call me my real name is Cameron Morgan anyways I think you should know a little bit about me when I was seven my grandparents passed away leaving my parents and I a billion dollars that they earned in the stock market. ever sense then we have lived in this giant house with four floors and a pool in the back yard my room is on the second floor of the house.

"BLOODY HELL CAMMIE DID YOU HEAR ME? "my best friend Bex said.

that's my friend Bex she is British she moved here in the middle of the third grade and we have been friends ever sense her real name is Rebecca Baxter but if you call her that you are in for a world of pain. Right now Bex, Liz, Macey, and me were getting ready.

huh oh sorry Bex I didn't hear you I was just thinking what you say?

"I was asking you what bikini you were going to wear for Zachy boy." she said mocking me.

"whatever you know you can't wait to see grant." I said. Zach Goode is one of my best guy friends who just happens to be my neighbor I have had a crush on him sense the beginning of high school he has dark brown hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes that you can get lost in.

I think I can help with that Macey said opening the doors to my walk in closet. she walked in going through my bikini's and picked out a turquoise and white striped bikini. Macey was the most fashionable out of all of us we go to her for guy advice she is like the guy expert she looks like a super model with her black hair she could wear anything and still look good. She threw the bikini at me and a pair of shorts at me and said here put this on after I put it on we all walked outside to my pool and put our stuff and down jumped in the pool.

Liz said "when are the guys getting here?" they said they are all riding here together and will be here in five minutes I said.

Bex got a evil look in her eye and I knew she had an idea. "Bex I know that look what are you thinking?"I said.

"well I was thinking what if when the guys get here we play a little prank on them?"Bex said.

we all nodded our heads for her to continue and she told us the plan and we got prepared cause here they come right now.

**Zach POV:**

As I waited in the car while Grant drove I thought about seeing Cammie how she would look then I pictured her coming out of the pool in her bikini oh her bikini it barely covered half her body she was walking towards me god she looked beautiful she came up to me and kissed me she said. "oh Zach I love ..."

my friends laughing brought me back to reality. What I said trying to sound casual.

"Dude look down" he said in between laughs I looked down and groaned I can't I did that!

the look on my face must have been priceless cause Grant said "were you thinking about Cammie?"

No I lied. Yeah right so you're telling me you got a boner thinking about puppies? Grant said. Jonas and Nick snickered in the back seat.

"Dude when are you going to make your move she isn't going to wait forever for you, you know." he is right but how does he know that she likes me back. "yeah but what if she doesn't like me back I don't want to ruin her friendship."

"the only way to win the race is to get in the race. nick said. I hate it when my friends are right.

"now's your chance" Grant said as he pulled into her house. This is it I thought as I stepped out of the car and walked to the back of the house where the pool is. when we got there no one was there so we put our stuff down and stood there for a moment next thing you know someone pushed me ,grant, nick, and Jonas in the water I whipped my head up out of the water to see who pushed us in only to find Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz standing there laughing their butts off. Grant, Nick, and Jonas looked just as shocked as me. I can't believe I didn't see that coming. Cammie was the first to speak "you should have seen the look on your faces, need a hand? she said holding out her hand. Bex, Macey, and Liz did the same. I glanced at the guys and we all silently agreed on what we were thinking we reached for her hand and pulled her in all the girls fell into the pool squealing we were all laughing until I felt something I picked it up and got out of the pool only to see that it was CAMMIE'S BIKINI TOP. I smirked. and looked at Cammie she was covering up looking around in the pool she looked at me. Looking for this I said while dangling her bikini top in my hand when I got an idea. her eyes widened when she said." Zach give that back please "in a pleading tone. I smirked and said " got to catch me first" before she could answer I ran towards her house with her chasing me yelling. "GIVE THAT BACK NOW ZACH" I hope this works.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please review I want at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter till next time.**

**~zammieloverforever~**


End file.
